


Hard to Get

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [126]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin never could have predicted the way that meeting would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Get

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_drabble Prompt: Unpredictable

Merlin watched as the so-called prince gestured for the guards to leave them. They did so. Of course they would. Everyone did what this prat said, and those who dared do otherwise ended up in the dungeons. Where Merlin was now.

_Don’t use magic._

As tempting as it was to try and turn this prince – this _boy_ – into a toad (despite not being sure he could), Merlin knew he had to keep his head. Literally, as the case may be if he was discovered. He couldn’t lash out, couldn’t give Arthur a reason to hate him.

“Sooo.”

Merlin had never heard anyone drawl a word with so much arrogance before. He folded his arms and leant against the dungeon wall. He tried not to wince at the dampness he could feel soaking through.

“What do you want?”

“You can’t address me like that.”

“Don’t care,” Merlin said. He pretended to inspect his nails. Arthur looked angry. But Merlin had been watching closely. There had been a flicker of respect at the open defiance.

“My father would have your tongue if he heard you.”

“Well, you’re not your father, are you?” Merlin didn’t know what he was doing. He should be staying low. Gaius would send him back to his mother for this. And she would _kill_ him. But then he saw it again. Respect. Coming from the prince of Camelot and aimed at him. If Merlin wasn’t mistaken, Arthur’s smirk had softened into a smile.

“People do say we are different,” Arthur admitted. He stalked closer and Merlin realised he was backed into a corner. He made to step out of it, but Arthur’s arms were suddenly pinning him in, caging him against the wall. Merlin froze, his heart thudding painfully hard.

He knew he should be alert for danger. That Arthur could slide a knife into his ribs and walk away and no one would stop him or say anything. But although his body was tense, coiled like a spring, the only thing Merlin was capable of doing was noticing that Arthur had a dash of freckles across his nose. How could someone be both cute and gorgeous?

No! No, that was not what he was thinking. He had been wondering how Arthur could be cute and arrogant. That was it! But Merlin couldn’t take back the thought that had flickered across his mind and as he accidentally caught Arthur’s eye, he could feel himself blushing.

Why wasn’t the ground swallowing him right now?

“So, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur leaned in closer and Merlin tried to deny the thrill that had raced through him at the way Arthur had said his name.

“What?” It was deliberate this time. If Arthur was reacting to him being defiant, then Merlin was going to make sure he wasn’t the only one being affected by this encounter.

“Damn you,” Arthur muttered. Before Merlin could stop him, Arthur had moved one hand from the wall and threaded his fingers through Merlin’s hair. The grip was harsh and Merlin gasped, but Arthur swallowed it in a heated kiss that the warlock had certainly not seen coming.

But he liked it.

He liked it a lot.

If open defiance was how Arthur wanted to play this… Merlin shoved him back a step before stepping forward himself. Quicker than he should have done (he couldn’t stop his magic reacting to his emotions), Merlin reversed their positions, pushing Arthur against the wall. He leant in, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue in. As he stepped closer, he could feel Arthurs erection pressing against his thigh and knew that he was right. Arthur was such a spoilt brat that someone denying him was giving him far more of a thrill than if Merlin had bowed.

Merlin knew if he had bowed, then Arthur wouldn’t be here right now, moaning into the kiss even as he tried to take control.

Merlin waited until Arthur was about to win dominance again. Then he stepped back. He moved quickly across the cell, hoping to disguise how aroused he was. Then he simply sat down cross-legged on the floor and looked up at Arthur innocently.

“What are you doing?”

“Stopping you from taking things too far.”

“You don’t tell me what to do, I’m the prince.”

Merlin smirked, looking coyly up at the young man standing in front of him. “Maybe that is exactly why I should tell you what to do. No one else is going to. Besides, you didn’t seem as if you were about to ask me whether I wanted you to fuck me.”

Merlin had never thought his language was crass. He grew up in the country, after all. But Arthur went bright red at his words and Merlin knew the prince had never heard it be put that way. At least, not in a way he understood.

“You mean… you didn’t want…”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not having sex in a dungeon. You’ll have to get me out of here if you want me.”

Without another word, Merlin went back to studying his nails. He didn’t rise to anything Arthur threw his way and eventually, the prince stormed from the cell, muttering under his breath. Only when he was sure he was gone did Merlin turn his back on the door and unlace his breeches.

That had been…unpredictable for sure. But for the first time since arriving in Camelot, Merlin allowed himself a genuine smile. His flat out refusal to let things go further meant he was sure he was going to have Arthur following him everywhere he went.

Gaius might want to send him back for his behaviour, but Merlin knew the prince would want him to stay. The prince wanted him in his bed, and Merlin knew the harder he made it, the more Arthur would want him.

Chasing his release, Merlin sighed in satisfaction. His mother wouldn’t believe it when he told her he could control the prince of Camelot without using a single piece of magic.


End file.
